


laissez-faire

by ishie



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 2009, Fifteen Minute Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a world of difference between learning French and knowing French. George Michael knows that for a fact now, and it only took one international incident to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laissez-faire

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: **laissez-faire: non-interference, from [dictionary_wotd](http://syndicated.livejournal.com/dictionary_wotd/)
> 
> Special thanks to Cptnsubtext for giving me a fandom and character for this! Part of a self-imposed 15-minute ficlet challenge and, wow, it's really tough to get into an AD mindset. Feedback/criticism always welcomed!

There's a world of difference between learning French and knowing French. George Michael knows that for a fact now, and it only took one international incident to teach him.

After his freshman year at college, his dad convinced him to take a trip to Canada - just the two of them.

"This isn't going to be like when we had to chase Pop-pop, George Michael. We're going to get away for a week, just you and me! No family, no girlfriends-"

Michael conveniently ignored that neither of them actually _had_ a girlfriend to get away from.

"-and best of all, no work or school! Although you really should think about enrolling for the summer term if you want to keep your GPA up."

George Michael rolled his eyes and went upstairs to look for his passport and his emergency backup passport.

They flew into Montreal on a Monday morning, and drove back across the border into upstate New York just after midnight on Tuesday.

"I really did not even consider that we'd be physically ejected from Canada," Michael said as they sped south toward Plattsburgh and he nervously checked the rearview mirror for Border Patrol cruisers.

"Well, Pop-pop did kind of threaten their Prime Minister that time. And Uncle Buster's invasion probably didn't help," George Michael said, or tried to say as Michael continued to talk over him. He tuned out his dad's familiar complaints about normalcy and how they lack it as a family. He only started paying attention again when the subject of stopping to eat came up.

After they split a greasy platter of nachos and headed back to the car, Michael asked him where he wanted to go next, since they still had almost a full week of vacation.

George Michael had plenty of suggestions, starting with running over his dad's cell phone with the car so no one back home can ever find them. Instead of listing them, though, he buckled himself into the passenger seat and said, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 22 January 2009, 13:35  
> Finished: 22 January 2009, 13:43


End file.
